Double Date
by Anime.Pinay
Summary: Two girls win a contest on a radio for a date with Kurama and Hiei! In one date & all Heck breaks loose!
1. First Date!

Double Date  
  
Anime.Pinay: I do not Own anything here besides the ideas & the character Cynthia. I don't even own Selina 'cause she's a real person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--Selina & Cynthia won a date with Kurama & Hiei on the radio--  
  
Hiei: Why did you make me do this?  
  
Kurama: Because I promised I won't hold you back next time you try to kill Kuwabara  
  
Hiei: Whatever...  
  
--They show up at Cynthia's & Selina's house--  
  
Cynthia & Selina: (Answering the front door the front door to find Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Hello. Are you Selina & Cynthia?  
  
Selina: Yuppies  
  
Cynthia: (Grabs Kurama's leg)  
  
Kurama: (sweat drop) Umm...She's Friendly...  
  
Selina: Where's Hiei?  
  
Hiei: (Sides steps from Kurama's Back) Hn  
  
Selina: Wait just one second ... (runs to here room)  
  
Cynthia: (Lets go of Kurama's leg) Hiya!  
  
Kurama: Hello  
  
Selina: (Comes back with a camera & hugs Hiei while holding out the camera in front of them) Say Cheese!  
  
Hiei: Ah! My Jagan eye!  
  
Selina: Opps! Sorry!  
  
Kurama: Then I'm guessing I'm with here. (points to Cynthia)  
  
Cynthia: Yuppers!  
  
Hiei: Oh then I'm stuck with little Miss Perky?  
  
Selina: You say it like it's bad.  
  
Kurama: So Where do you wanna go?  
  
Selina & Cynthia: The Park!  
  
--They're at the park--  
  
Kurama: (Offers to hold Cynthia's hand)  
  
Cynthia: (takes Kurama's hand & smiles)  
  
Kurama's Thoughts: She's not that bad...  
  
Kurama: (Wispering to Hiei) Hold Selina's hand.  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Kurama: I'll tell Yukina your her--  
  
Hiei: Deal! (Offers to hold Selina's hand)  
  
Selina: (Holds his hand)  
  
Kurama: So...  
  
Cynthia: So?  
  
Kurama: You want ice cream?  
  
Cynthia: Sure!  
  
Selina: Sweet Snow!  
  
Hiei: Smirks  
  
--After the Date--  
  
Kurama: Guess this is done.  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Yup  
  
Hiei: What? No yuppers or yuppies or something?  
  
Kurama: It's still afternoon... You wanna watch a movie?  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (grabs both guys & runs to the movie theater)  
  
Kurama: (On Cynthia back) Guess that's a yes  
  
Hiei: @_@  
  
--At the Theater--  
  
Selina: (While strapping Hiei in his seat) Make sure you tie Kurama in tight.  
  
Cynthia: (tying Kurama) Okay  
  
Kurama: Uh....  
  
Hiei: @_@  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (Has a sly look in their faces) Bwhahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selina: That's it?  
  
Cynthia: Nope!  
  
Selina: Good! 


	2. At The Movies!

Double Date: Movies!  
  
Anime.Pinay: I own nothing besides Cynthia & the story! I don't even own Selina 'cause she's a real Person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--At the movie theater--  
  
Selina: What are we watching?  
  
Cynthia: A make out movie!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Bwhahahaha!  
  
Kurama & Hiei: Gulp...  
  
Kurama: I'm scared.  
  
Hiei: Can I kill them?  
  
Kurama: No! ....Maybe.... Wait! No! Certainly not!  
  
Hiei: Fine....(says quietly to himself) I'll do it when your not looking.  
  
Kurama: I heard that!  
  
Movie: (Make out scene happens)  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (sly look's in they're faces) Heh, Heh, Heh ... (Puts on lipstick)  
  
--After the CPR--  
  
Kurama & Hiei: (lipstick smudged all offer their faces)  
  
--They all come out of the movie--  
  
Cynthia & Selina: You wanna watch it again?  
  
Kurama & Hiei: No!  
  
Selina: Fine  
  
Cynthia: We'll watch a different make out movie!  
  
Selina: I love the way you think!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Bwhahaha! (drag them into another movie)  
  
Kurama: Oh God No!!!  
  
Hiei: Noooooooo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selina: I like that! ^^  
  
Cynthia: Me to!  
  
Selina: Is that it?  
  
Cynthia: No!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Bwhahahaha! 


	3. Walking Home!

Double Date: Walking home  
  
Anime.Pinay: I don't own anything but the ideas & Cynthia! I don't even own Selina 'cause she's a real person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--The second movie's over--  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (giggle)  
  
Cynthia: So...  
  
Kurama & Hiei : (covered in more lipstick) No!  
  
Cynthia: I just wanted to ask if--  
  
Kurama: Certainly not!  
  
Cynthia: If you'd walk us home...  
  
Kurama: Fine...  
  
Selina: Could we take the L O N G way home?  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
Selina: Then me & Hiei go one way...  
  
Cynthia: When me & Kurama go the other.  
  
Hiei: NO--  
  
Kurama: (Whispers to Hiei) Who cares? It almost over so one request won't hurt.  
  
Hiei: Fine! Whatever.  
  
Cynthia & Selina: Yay!  
  
Selina: Who goes the long way & who goes the short?  
  
Cynthia: Jaken!  
  
Selina: Okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cynthia: Let me win!  
  
Selina: Nope! You gotta win by betting me!  
  
Cynthia: Fine!  
  
Selina: If you do it will be by luck!  
  
Cynthia: I'm the Authorress! I say who shall win!  
  
Selina: Waaa...  
  
Cynthia: By the power of Grayskull! You shall lose!  
  
Selina: Hey that line beongs to the makers of He-Man!  
  
Cynthia: So... 


	4. Jaken!

Double Date: Jaken  
  
Anime.Pinay: I don't Own anything but the idea & Cynthia. I don't own Selina 'Cause she's a real person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--At the front of the Theaters playing Jaken--  
  
Cynthia: Tie!  
  
Selina: 1, 2, 3....Tie!  
  
Hiei: Just go!  
  
Cynthia: 1, 2, 3.... DAMN!!! I lost!  
  
Selina: WooHoo!  
  
--Hiei walks Selina home--  
  
Selina: (Jumps in Hiei's arms)  
  
Hiei: Urg....  
  
Hiei's Thoughts: It will soon be over! It will soon be over! It will soon be over! It will soon be over! I'm gonna fall over! (falls on his back with Selina on him)  
  
Selina: Oh my...Sorry (gets off of him)  
  
Hiei: Grrr....  
  
Kurama: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: (Mumbles)  
  
Selina: Guess that means you won't carry me.  
  
--Back with Kurama & Cynthia--  
  
Kurama: Um...Shall we get going?  
  
Cynthia: Ok  
  
Kurama: (Holds Cynthia's hand)  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: (Start walking)  
  
--Now with Hiei & Selina--  
  
Selina: Can I hold your hand?  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
Selina: Please? (gives an adorable look)  
  
Hiei: Ok, Fine...  
  
Selina: (holds Hiei's hand & smiles a really cutely)  
  
Hiei: (slightly blushes) Hn...  
  
--Hiei & Selina are at her house--  
  
Selina: Bye....Wait! Cynthia isn't here yet!  
  
Hiei: Can't be. We took the long way remember?  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: (start laughing while walking to the house)  
  
Hiei: Why are YOU later than us?  
  
Cynthia: (blush) We sorta...  
  
Kurama: Oh we stopped...a lot.  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: (Smiling)  
  
Selina: Oh....Aren't you guys hitting it off quick for one single date...Kurama & Cynthia Sitting in a Tree...K-I-S-S-Umm...  
  
Hiei: I-N-G. Baka...  
  
Selina: Shudap Shorty!  
  
Hiei: Make me!  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Selina & Hiei: (Lightning coming out of thier eye)  
  
Cynthia: It's been nice...  
  
Hiei: Ms. Perky!  
  
Selina: At least I don't get high on sugar!  
  
Kurama: (Sweat Drops) Yeah nice.  
  
Hiei: Gimmie Back my Kanata!  
  
Selina: No, Mr. Grumpy!  
  
Cynthia: (annoyed) Grr...  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!!! WE'RE TRY TO HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT!!! (blows Hiei & Selina away with thier loud voices)  
  
--Where Hiei & Selina are at--  
  
Selina: Brr...This don't look like our neighborhood...  
  
Hiei: Of course it isn't! We're at Alaska!  
  
Selina: Oh...Ok (run of with Hiei's Kanata) Bwhahahaha!  
  
Hiei: (Runs after her) Give it Back!  
  
--Back with Cynthia & Kurama--  
  
Cynthia: Finally!  
  
Kurama: Well, Bye...  
  
Cynthia: (While Kurama's walking Cynthia once again Glues her self to Kurama's leg just like when they 1st saw eachother)  
  
Kurama: Do consider this romantic? 'Cause if you do you have a very unique way to get a guy.  
  
Cynthia: You shouldn't be talking! Usually I hold to legs for days!  
  
Kurama: Gulp...Please don't hold me that long...  
  
Cynthia: I won't...My shrink says I might get of leg grabbing for good if I hold less every time.  
  
Kurama: It sounds like your on drugs...Wait, You visit a shrink?  
  
Cynthia: (Lets go of Kurama's Leg) Yupperoo! I go with Selina! They say she's too perky & happy all the time! It's because she drinks coffee!  
  
Kurama: Ok...  
  
Kurama's Thoughts: I'm glad I got her instead of Selina (Sweat Drop)  
  
Kurama: (almost Kisses her)  
  
Cynthia: (Digs in his hair trying to find a rose)  
  
Kurama: (hair is being pulled) .... (Sweat Drop)  
  
  
  
Cynthia: (Found the rose) Bwhahaha! (Runs away with the rose)  
  
Kurama: Give it back!  
  
--Where Selina & Hiei are at--  
  
Selina: Oh Great! Were in Canada! Hey thats sorta close to Michigan!  
  
Hiei: Gimmie back my Kanata!  
  
Selina: NEVAR!  
  
--Cynthia & Kurama's Location--  
  
Cynthia & Kurama: (Are In Canada)  
  
Cynthia: You'll never take me alive! (Bumps into Selina)  
  
Kurama: (Bumps into Cynthia)  
  
Hiei: (Bumps into Selina)  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Selina: Where are we?  
  
Cynthia: (Sings) Oh, Canada....  
  
Hiei: Grr....I want my Kanata! (Kicks around like a baby & cries)  
  
Selina: But I found it! Finders Keepers!  
  
Hiei: Waaa....No you didn't! You stole it from me!  
  
Selina: (throws a rattle at Hiei)  
  
Cynthia: Could we go home now?  
  
Selina: Ok (snaps fingers)  
  
Everyone: (appears in front of Selina's & Cynthia's House)  
  
Cynthia: How did you do that?  
  
Selina: I'm the Authoress  
  
Cynthia: No, I am!  
  
Selina: Oh Yeah...  
  
Kurama: Gimmie back my Rose!  
  
Cynthia: No  
  
Hiei: Kanata Now!  
  
Selina: Nope  
  
Kurama & Hiei: Give It BACK!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: You yell at us! Waaa!  
  
Kurama: But I want my Rosie named Bob!  
  
Everyone Besides Kurama: O.o  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (Run inside the house)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selina: Will Hiei get his Kanata? Will--  
  
Cynthia: I'm The authoress! I say that!  
  
Selina: Fine  
  
Cynthia: Will Hiei get his Kanata? Will Kurama get his Rose, Bob? Lets see what the fortune teller oragami thing says...Pick a color  
  
Selina: Blue  
  
Cynthia: Pick a Number?  
  
Selina: 3  
  
Cynthia: Pick another Number  
  
Selina: 6  
  
Cynthia: Maybe...  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Aww...We wanna know for sure...  
  
Cynthia: (looks in her pocket) Ta-Daa! A Magic 8 ball!  
  
Cynthia: Will Hiei--  
  
Selina: Say it fast!  
  
Cynthia: Hiei-Kanata-Kurama-Rose-Bob? (Shakes the magic 8 ball)  
  
Magic 8 Ball: Ask again Later...  
  
Selina: Why can't you answer us now?!  
  
Cynthia: All hail the magic 8 ball! (bows down)  
  
Selina: (joins Cynthia)  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Magic 8 ball we must obey...(bows up & down)  
  
Magic 8 Ball: Review...Review....REVIEW!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Obey the magic 8 ball.... 


	5. Kanata & A Rose Named Bob!

Double Date: Kanata & A Rose Named Bob  
  
Anime.Pinay: I don' t own any thing but the idea & Cynthia. I don't even own Selina 'cause she's a real person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: Now can I kill them!?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Hiei: Can we change the 1st part of our deal? Instead of me killing Baka lemmie kill Ms. Perky & your Nigen!  
  
Kurama: No (picks up a rock & throws it at their window)  
  
Cynthia: (opens the window before the rock hits it & gets hit in the head) x.x  
  
Selina: You hit Cynthia!  
  
Random Person: You Basterd!  
  
Selina: Thank you Random Dude!  
  
Random Person: No Prob!  
  
Selina: I'll sue you, Basterd!  
  
Kurama: It was an accident!  
  
Selina: Right it was an accident you hit the girl you couldn't have in the forehead!  
  
Kurama: I couldn't have? You think I wanted her?  
  
Cynthia: I'm gonna sue!  
  
Kurama: But your Ok  
  
Selina: It's cruelty to animals I tell you!  
  
Hiei: Cynthia's a human!  
  
Selina: No way! How long have you been keeping this secret from me?  
  
Cynthia: Selina, You forgot your medication, didn't you?  
  
Selina: Umm...Atsuko gave me some be--I mean Yes  
  
Cynthia: Whatever...  
  
Selina: Kuwabara no Kora [ Kora= Basterd: only slightly more polite then Temee] (goes on the roof)  
  
Cynthia: Selina what happened?  
  
Atsuko: Guessed I should (hick) given her so--(hick) some Beer! (throws up)  
  
Selina: I got Hiei's Kanata....  
  
Cynthia: Come Down! I got....Umm....Something Shiny!  
  
Selina: Iyada [Japanese for 'I don't wanna'] I gotta a lovely bunch (hick) of coconuts, (hick) each one standin' in a row... (losses balance & falls...right on top of Hiei, having the kanata fall in-between his leg near his....Wat-Cha-Ma-Call-It)  
  
Hiei: Urg...  
  
Selina: Hiei...You slay me!  
  
Hiei: (Gets his Kanata) I got my Swordie-Wordie back! (hugs his sword) I'll never go of you, Joe!  
  
Everyone but Hiei: O.o  
  
Hiei: (clears throat) What I meant was... I wanted by Swordie---I mean Sword back  
  
Selina: Rrrrrright....I feel a song comin' on! (singing) F is for friends who do stuff to--(hick) together. U is for you & me!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: N is for anywhere & anytime at all...  
  
Atsuko: Down here with my Bruskey! [SP?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cynthia: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants so don't sue!  
  
Selina: I'm not drunk anymore!  
  
Cynthia: Are you Pondering what I'm Pondering?  
  
Selina: Does it have to do with taking over the world?  
  
Cynthia: No Pinky!  
  
Selina: But I don't like pink....  
  
Cynthia: We shall make People review!  
  
A group of Random People: The Pinky, the Pinky & the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!  
  
Cynthia: Don't own Pinky & the Brain! 


	6. Blackmail!

Double Date: Black Mail!  
  
Anime.Pinay: I'm lazy today so I'll say the disclaimer fast  
  
Anime.Pinay's Thoughts: Man I hate my job...  
  
Anime.Pinay: Idon'townanythingbutcynthia&theideas!idontevenownSelina'causeshe'sarealperson! [translation: I don't own anyhing but Cynthia & the Ideas.I don't even own Selina 'cause she's a real person]  
  
Cynthia: Hello Anime.Pinay!  
  
Anime.Pinay: What do you want?  
  
Selina: Why are you mad?  
  
Anime.Pinay: Because, This the third time I had to write this?  
  
Cynthia: Write what?  
  
Anime.Pinay: This chapter!  
  
Selina: Why?  
  
Anime.Pinay: Because my floppies won't work! I had to throw them in the garbage!  
  
Cynthia: You wanna know why on edate is already 6 chapters long?  
  
Anime.Pinay: Not really...  
  
Selina: We'll tell you any way! ^^  
  
Cynthia & Selina: (take a deep breath & looks serious) Because you told us to! ^^  
  
Anime.Pinay: (falls anime style) I can kill you now if I wanted to!  
  
Cynthia: But we're the same person...  
  
Anime.Pinay: I'll commit Suicide  
  
Selina: Anyway...Here's the stor--  
  
Anime.Pinay & Cynthia: We're the Autoresses! We say that!  
  
Selina: Okie Dokie!  
  
Anime.Pinay & Cynthia: Now Here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cynthia: You know what?  
  
Selina: What?  
  
Cynthia: We have great blackmailing Material!  
  
Selina: Like what?  
  
Cynthia: We have proof Kurama & Hiei name thier weapons!  
  
Selina: And don't we have footage of Hiei getting hair treatment tips from Vegeta?  
  
Cynthia: Yupperoo! Plus I got footage of Kurama in the shower soinging & dancing!  
  
Selina: Kewlies!  
  
Cynthia: wanna threaten them into being our boyfriends?  
  
Selina: Sure! ^^  
  
Kurama: If you forgotten we are right here!  
  
Hiei: Hai, Baka Nigen shojo! [Translation: Yes, Stupid Human girls]  
  
Cynthia: Then we don't have to repeat ourselves do we?  
  
Kurama: How did you get t hat information?  
  
Hiei: I bet they spy on us (being sarcastic)  
  
Selina: Yupperooies!  
  
Hiei: I was kidding when I said that.  
  
Selina: I wasn't!  
  
Cynthia: Anyway... Kurama, did you here what I got footage of you doing?  
  
Kurama: Me in the shower?  
  
Selina: Singing & Dancing!  
  
Cynthia: And falling on soap!  
  
Kurama: Gulp...What are you gonna do with it?  
  
Cynthia & Selina: We're gonna put it online!  
  
Hiei: Please be joking!  
  
Selina: Sorry! It's 50% true!  
  
Kurama: And what about the other 50%?  
  
Cynthia: We're gonna hack & e-mail it to EVERYONE!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: Bwhahaha!  
  
Kurama: Please don't!  
  
Selina: Nope  
  
Kurama: (goes up to Cynthia & puts his arm around her shoulder) PWEAZE!  
  
Cynthia: nope!  
  
Kurama: Pweaty Pweaze!  
  
Cynthia: Be boyfriend & then we'll talk!  
  
Selina: Samething goes for you, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: NEVAR!  
  
Selina: PWEAZE!  
  
Hiei: That didn't work with Kurama & Cynthia do you think that'll work with me?  
  
Selina: PWEATY PWEATY PWEATY PWEAZE!  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Selina: Why am a begging? I can ruin your life!  
  
Hiei: Just because you have me....?  
  
Selina: GETTING HAIR-TREATMENT TIPS FROM VEGETA!  
  
Hiei: You suck!  
  
Selina: You short!  
  
Cynthia: Since Kurama-kun's not gonna be my boyfriend! I'll publish it!  
  
Kurama: NOOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anime.Pinay: So will Cynthia blackmail?  
  
Selina: YUPPER!  
  
Cynthia: I'm the authoress I'll deside!  
  
Anime.Pinay: You know what!  
  
Selina: what?  
  
Anime.Pinay: I gotta thank people!  
  
Cynthia: Like?   
  
Anime.Pinay: Like FireNeko & Artimie!  
  
Selina: Why?  
  
Anime.Pinay: Because they both reviewed twice or more! I gotta do something for you...Let me think... 


	7. From Out of The Blue!

Double Date Final Chapter: Out of The Blue  
  
Anime.Pinay: I...(sob)....Don't....Waaa!  
  
Selina: What's the matter?  
  
Anime.Pinay: This is the last chapter...  
  
Cynthia: Noo!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: Yeah!!!  
  
Cynthia: Where did You come from?  
  
Hiei: I donno  
  
Selina: Anyway....Can you guys say the Disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: Sure, Why Not?  
  
Hiei & Kurama: Anime.Pinay is a broke 6th grader that doesn't own squat!  
  
Anime.Pinay: Hey!  
  
Selina: Say it right!  
  
Cynthia: She can kill off you guys. She's the Authoress!  
  
Kurama: Fine...  
  
Hiei & Kuarma: ANime.Pinay does not own anything but the ideas & Cynthia. She doesn't own Selina because Selina is a real person.  
  
Anime.Pinay: Good!  
  
Cynthia & Selina: Story time!  
  
Anime.Pinay: This isn't Out of the box! {I don't own it}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--In front of Cynthia's & Selina's home--  
  
Everyone: (glaring at each other)  
  
Kurama: Give me Bob.  
  
Cynthia: Give me kiss!  
  
Kurama: Nevar!  
  
Hiei: I got my sword. Can I go?  
  
Selina: NO!  
  
Kurama: I didn't wanna do this but....FAN GIRLS ATTACK!!!  
  
Cynthia: And I thought you were the smart one?  
  
Hiei: What do you mean?  
  
Selina: We already kidnaped all your fans!!!  
  
Kurama: There are like 1,000,000,000,000 of them  
  
Cynthia: Duh! We were joking.  
  
Selina: We told Kuwabaka & Yusuke to get them!  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke: Were back!!!  
  
Kuwabara: You said ALL the Hiei & Kurama fans...  
  
Yusuke: You two next!!!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: NO!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I'll get Cynthia.  
  
Yusuke: They're practically twins! 50, 50!  
  
{A.N: Keiko & Yukina aren't existing. Just so you know}  
  
Selina & Cynthia: (Run away)  
  
Kurama: They're gone...  
  
Hiei: (crys tears of joy)  
  
Kurama: So....  
  
Yusuke: I wanna look for them!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah!!!  
  
--Where they ran off to--  
  
Selina & Cynthia: HI Santa!!!  
  
Santa: Hello, ho, ho, ho, ho!  
  
{A.N: They're at the north pole just so you know}  
  
--With the Reikai Tantei--  
  
Kurama: No we are not gonna find them!  
  
Hiei: No more Selina!!! (dances)  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you gotta be that way?  
  
Hiei: what way?  
  
Yusuke: Selina & Cynthia are hot!  
  
Kurama: This is over & Cynthia...Cynthia, who?  
  
Yusuke: Your acting mean!  
  
--Santa's House--  
  
Selina: Hey santa?  
  
Santa: Yup?  
  
Selina: Are we in the good list?  
  
Santa: (looks at Cynthia And freaks out) Why yes!  
  
Cynthia: Yay!  
  
---**~~~***E**N**D***~~~**---  
  
Anime.Pinay: That's it!   
  
Cynthia: Waa...  
  
Kurama: What happened to the Black Mailing?  
  
Yusuke: We took it  
  
Hiei: And did what?  
  
Kuwabara: Sold them to the Fan girls.  
  
Cynthia: Waa...  
  
Selina: You know we'll still hang out...  
  
Hiei: And if we don't wanna?  
  
Selina: we'll make a new story!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: Yay!!!  
  
Selina & Cynthia: NOT YOU!  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: Aww!  
  
Cynthia: Fine! We'll kill you off!  
  
Anime.Pinay: Anyway...The story's done but look at my other fics! Oh & look at Artime's Also!!!  
  
Artime: Thanx! 


End file.
